Sometimes love just ain't enough
by Lothiriel84
Summary: Jane hardly waited for Red John's execution to be over before disappearing. Lisbon had expected nothing less, as a matter of fact. She actually marveled that he had bothered to leave her a note at all. - Title from the namesake song by Patty Smith and Don Henley.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jane hardly waited for Red John's execution to be over before disappearing.

Lisbon had expected nothing less, as a matter of fact. She actually marveled that he had bothered to leave her a note at all.

Not that the note in itself really made any sense. She read it all over again, trying to figure out its meaning.

_My dear Frodo,_

_I think it's high time for me to part from my Precious. It goes to you, my most trustworthy friend. _

_I've kind of hidden it, but I'm sure you're going to find it in the end._

_Keep it secret, and keep it safe. _

_This is farewell._

_Love. _

_J._

Sighing, she folded it again and strode into the bullpen. Luckily, Cho was still sitting at his desk.

"May I ask you a favor?"

"Sure thing, boss".

"Do you happen to know, by any chance, someone or something called Frodo?"

Cho raised an eyebrow. "It's a character from the _Lord of the Rings_. Why do you ask?"

Lisbon bit her lip, as realization suddenly hit her. "Never mind. Thanks".

"You're welcome".

She barely heard his reply as she headed towards the attic. After a quick search she found what she was looking for – tucked under a pile of junk inside a drawer.

Jane's wedding ring.

She wondered why on Earth he'd left it to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You've no right to keep me here!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jane. I have to take you into custody. There's an arrest warrant against you".

"What for? Speeding? I've never heard of people going to jail for a thing like that".

"I'm not allowed to tell you. Someone will be here for you as soon as possible. You'd better stay quiet in the meanwhile".

That was the limit. They wouldn't even say what they were charging him with.

Sighing, he resigned himself to waiting. After all, he wasn't in a hurry, was he?

He had spent the last six months wandering around the whole state – in a vain attempt to escape from himself.

His latest destination hadn't proved the best choice, or so it seemed. He wondered if sooner or later the Santa Ana sheriff was going to drop him a hint about the true reason behind his arrest.

That was when the door opened to reveal a most unexpected visitor.

"Virgil?"

The older man laughed heartily. "Why, it's kind of amazing to see you at a loss for words, Patrick".

Realization finally dawned on Jane. "It's you who had them busting me".

"Well, let's just say it's not exactly easy to track you down. I had to look for a more… creative way".

"My kudos on you, Virgil. How comes you are in Santa Ana, by the way?"

Minelli smirked at this. "I followed the trail of your speeding tickets. You really have a thing for breaking the speed limit, haven't you?"

Jane tilted his head. "I'll remember to drive more carefully next time I decide to disappear".

"Let's go. We can have a drink before I drive you back to Sacramento".

Now they were just outside the sheriff's office, and Jane suddenly stopped.

"Sorry to disappoint you, my dear old friend. I don't think I'm coming with you".

"Oh, you'll come. In handcuffs, if necessary".

"Why?"

"Someone once told me that, if a man is lucky enough to be given a second chance at life but overlooks it, he must be a complete idiot. Any idea about who this _someone_ might be?

A smile touched Jane's lips. "Maybe. By the way, how's May? Or should I say Mrs. Minelli?"

"She's fine. See, Patrick – I've taken your advice there, and I don't regret it. Why can't you do the same?"

"I'm sorry. I think I don't get your meaning, Virgil".

"Don't play dumb with me. I've met Teresa a couple of weeks ago, and she says you left her your wedding ring. That _does_ mean something, doesn't it?"

"Even if it does, there are other things to consider. Sometimes love just ain't enough. I'm sure you can understand that".

"The only thing I understand is that you have to talk to Teresa. That's why I'm taking you to her. Right now".

Jane finally laughed. "You don't give up easily, do you?"

"You bet. Do you want that drink, or shall we leave immediately?"

"Well, at least you owe me something for getting me busted, don't you think?"

Virgil patted him friendly on his back. "When you're right, you're right. Come on, there's a café just around the corner".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Teresa Lisbon surely hadn't expected to find _him_ on her doorstep. She stared at him speechless for a full minute – which had Jane smiling wryly.

"If I'm not welcome, you could just say it".

She smacked his arm, as was her wont. "Of course you're welcome, you idiot. Come in".

After bringing him a cup of tea, she finally ventured to ask: "How comes you're back in Sacramento?"

"Let's say Gandalf had his own plans about me".

Lisbon snorted. "Stop speaking in riddles, Jane".

"All right. Minelli almost kidnapped me. That's why I'm here".

She just looked at him, unsure if he was being serious or not.

"I'm afraid I don't see your point".

Jane tried to keep his tone light. "You have something that belongs to me, don't you?"

She frowned slightly, then nodded. Of course. His wedding ring.

"Hold on a second".

A few moments later she was back – a small wooden box in her hand. She opened it and handed him his ring. "Here you are".

"Thank you".

There was a heavy silence as Jane tucked the ring in his vest pocket. Lisbon just wondered why he hadn't taken it with him when he had left six months ago. It would have saved her another painful goodbye.

"Teresa?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you would accept something in return".

He presented her with a beautiful emerald ring – and nearly chuckled at her bewildered expression.

"I… don't understand, Jane".

"Come on. I'm sure you do".

Suddenly she shifted her gaze. "Why?"

"You mean why I'm sure, or why I'm giving you this?"

She shook her head, impatiently. "I figure that's kind of obvious".

"Yes, it is. Teresa, please, look at me".

She did as asked, and he went on. "When Red John was dealt with at last, I discovered a most unexpected thing. I still had my life. And I was still capable of loving a woman. Namely you".

A sigh. "I almost told you there and then. It's just… I don't trust myself, Teresa. And I've never wanted you to suffer. That's why I left".

"What about your wedding ring?"

"Well, I kind of intended it as a token of how much you mean to me".

Suddenly she felt her eyes brimming with tears. Without a word, she took the emerald ring and placed it on her finger.

Jane beamed at her. "Hope you're not going to regret this".

"I _do_ trust you, Patrick. Even if you don't".

She took his hand, entwining her fingers with his.

"Jane?"

"Mm?"

"I think you should kiss me at this point".

He chuckled. "Maybe you're right".

Brushing his lips against hers, Jane vaguely wondered what would be the best way to thank Virgil for all this…


End file.
